


Klaine Advent 2018

by darriness



Series: Evolved [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A journey through the lives of two extraordinary boys.Written for the Klaine Advent 2018 and all written in my Evolved verse.





	1. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like my Fic A Day, this fic will not be chronological. It'll jump around depending on the inspiration!

The first time Blaine moves something with his mind is the first time he tries to run away from home.

He’s five and playing in the backyard. Cooper had been around for a bit (“Watch your brother.” Dad had told Cooper) but he’d left a while ago to play (or ‘hang out’ as Cooper calls it) with his friends from down the street.

Blaine had shrugged. He didn’t have much use for Cooper anyway, not since his fifteen-year-old brother had told him his bowties were lame. 

He straightens the bowtie he’s currently wearing that is peaking out from under his winter coat and goes back to rolling snow for his snowman. He’s doing a pretty good job considering he’s only five. He’s strong and even though there have been a couple of time where he pushes against the ball and his feet move but the ball does not? For the most part, he’s getting it done.

He’s just about done his second ball and as he pushes it toward the large bottom ball he frowns and looks between the two. He’s strong but…is he strong enough to lift the only slightly smaller ball on top of his large one?

He’s thinking about this, looking between the two balls, when suddenly his medium ball lifts and hovers a couple of feet above the ground. Blaine’s eyes widen and he stumbles backward, his butt hitting the snow covered ground just as the hovering ball drops back down to the earth with a thud, cracking in half.

Blaine looks around, wondering if anyone saw what he just had. There’s no one around, there rarely is, and Blaine can feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

He slowly gets to his feet and examines the broken snowball. How did that happen? 

He thinks about what he had been thinking of right before it happened and in the process, one half of the snowball begins to rise from the ground again.

Blaine’s eyes widen again and he falls forward onto the ball to get it to go down. 

Had he made that happen?

His little five-year-old brain spins with possibilities and the only solid thing he can land on is: Daddy does bad stuff to people who can do stuff like that.

He may only be five but he’s smart and observant and he’s listened to his father talk about people who can move things with their mind, create electricity with their fingers, move from place to place in a pop and a bunch more. He also knows that his father puts these people in jail, or at least that’s where Blaine assumes they go.

Would his Dad put Blaine in jail?

His breath quickens. What was he going to do? He can’t let his family know but then what can he do? 

There are so many questions and he doesn’t have any answers but he knows one thing and that is that he can’t stay here.

He thinks about his friend, Maggie, from his class. Maggie is nice and her parents seem nice and he doesn’t think he’s ever heard Maggie talk about putting people in jail. Maybe he can live with them.

He looks around, he’s still alone, and decides now is his only chance. He pushes his hat down further over his curly hair and takes a deep breath before heading to the gate separating his backyard from his front yard.

He walks at a quick pace down the driveway and at the end he looks both ways. He doesn’t ACTUALLY know where Maggie lives so he makes a decision and turns left.

He keeps his head down and just keep walking until about halfway down his street he hears, “Hey squirt! What are you doing?”

Blaine stops, realizing he had walked right past his brother’s friends house. He keeps his head down and doesn’t answer, hoping his brother will just shrug it off.

“Uh hello?” Cooper says and then he’s next to Blaine, kneeling down in front of him, “What are you doing? Did Mom and Dad tell you to come get me?”

Blaine doesn’t know how to get out of this. But then he thinks for a second and realizes he really doesn’t know where Maggie lives, and it’s cold, and he doesn’t want to be left outside with no supper.

He nods, still with his head down, and Cooper sighs. He turns to look up at the house, “I gotta go. My parents need me home.”

Blaine can’t see his face but he’s sure he rolls his eyes, Cooper always rolls his eyes. Cooper stands and puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, turning him around and pushing him in the direction of their house.

Blaine’s not sure what he’s going to do about this whole ‘moving the snowball with his mind’ thing but he figures he can think about it in a warm house with good food. He just knows he can’t do it again. That would be bad.


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's origin story

Kurt’s almost nine when he teleports for the first time. 

His mom died six months ago and he and his dad are just starting to figure out how to live as a pair instead of as a trio.

It hasn’t been easy, and they’re both still grieving, but they’re also both trying. Little things, like settling on a house cleaning schedule with both of them helping, sitting down and reading books together before Kurt goes to bed, a communal grocery list on the fridge. They’re not quite a fully functioning pair? But they’re getting there.

Tonight’s effort involves baking. 

Kurt is sitting at the kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth as he lays his chin on his upturned hands. He loves baking but something doesn’t feel right about this situation. Something is missing. SomeONE is missing.

“All right!” Burt says with a clap of his hands. His father is wearing an apron over his flannel shirt and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He also appears to have more flour on his body than in the bowl. He leans over and squints at the recipe on the counter, “We need…2 tsp of cinnamon.” His brow furrows at the same time Kurt sighs.

“That’s ‘teaspoon', Dad. Not ‘tsp’.” Kurt says.

“Then why don’t they just write ‘teaspoon’?” Burt mumbles at the recipe.

Kurt sighs again and gets up to grab the cinnamon. His job is to get the ingredients. He’s less than thrilled with the assignment. 

He pulls the cinnamon out of the cupboard and shakes it before sighing one more time, “We’re out of cinnamon.” He says.

Burt turns, “Really?” 

Kurt holds up the empty bottle and shakes it for emphasis.

Burt sighs and scratches his forehead under his hat, “Well, that’s not good.”

Kurt nods and puts the bottle back, thinking that while he isn’t overly enjoying baking cookies, the awkwardness of a failed attempt would be worse. He thinks he’d do anything to be able to get cinnamon for his father right now…

…and suddenly? Kurt’s no longer in his kitchen. 

He feels a pull in his chest that leaves him feeling a little sick and he stumbles at the bright lights around him, compared to the relative dimness on his kitchen.

“Clean up on isle 7!” He jerks at the disembodied voice and is suddenly bombarded with a myriad of sounds - the beeping of scanners, the dinging of cash registers, the chatter of shoppers, the banging of shopping carts.

He stumbles back against a wall as a couple walk past him with their full cart of bagged food. He presses himself again the wall and closes his eyes. His breathing quickens and his hands shake and he can feel sweat beading up on his forehead.

“What is happening?” He whispers, terrified. 

He’s unwilling to open his eyes. All he wants to do is go home. But how is he going to get home? He doesn’t even know exactly where he is.

“I just want to go home.” He moans.

And suddenly, he feels another pull in his chest and he’s crashing to the floor of his kitchen a second later. He yells and scrambles to sit against the fridge, bringing his knees up to his chest and staring around with wide, unblinking, unseeing eyes.

“Kurt!” Burt exclaims and then he’s kneeling in front of his son.

Kurt doesn’t even notice his father’s presence. He can’t seem to focus on anything and he’s shaking like a leaf.

“Hey, hey, Kurt. Look at me.” Burt says, soothingly, and his deep, rumbling voice seems to centre Kurt, whose eyes finally land on the image on his father. His eyes are still wide, he’s still shaking, and his breath is coming in ragged puffs, but he focussing on the man in front of him, “Everything is going to be fine.” Burt says, staring into Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt takes a deep breath in and on the exhale he crumbles into tears, his vision blurring, “Dad.” He says, putting all his fear and confusion into the word.

Burt moves quickly to sit next to his son, pulling the boy to his chest. Kurt collapses against him and sobs. He’s not sure exactly what he’s sobbing about but he just cries.

“It’s gonna be all right, buddy. It’s gonna be just fine. We’ll figure it out.” Burt says, softly. 

He keeps repeating the words, like a mantra, and Kurt clings to him like a lifeline.

It’s this moment - beyond the cleaning schedules, book reading, and baking - that solidifies the pair. They’re a team and they WILL figure this out.


	3. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend's new trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a year after the end of [Part 1 of Evolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310648). Also, I'm fully aware that this chapter probably sparks more questions then it provides answers but, eventually I will fill in the blanks :)

“Hey Andy!” Kurt turns at the voice and smiles at Destiny coming toward him.

He closes his locker and leans against it with a sigh, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘Andy’?” He asks.

Destiny rolls her eyes, “Yeah but Andrew is so stuffy and old. Use that when you get to be an adult. Andy’s more fun. It makes you sound fun.”

“Doesn’t my personality make me fun?” Kurt asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“A name helps.” Destiny says with a nod as the pair move down the hallway. She links her arm through Kurt’s and Kurt feels a pull in his chest at a not so distant memory. He shakes his head to clear it as they continue down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asks as they head out of the school.

“To my house.” Destiny says, before stopping and pulling Kurt to a stop as well to lean in and whisper, “I have something to show you.”

There was a time not so long ago that Kurt didn’t think he and Blaine would ever feel safe again. But not only do they both feel as settled as possible in their current situation, they’ve made friends and through a complete accident discovered one of those friends, Destiny, has an ability.

“Let’s go get that brother of yours. I can’t wait to show you guys!” Destiny says, still whispering, but can’t keep the excitement out of her voice.

Kurt feels another twinge in his chest at Destiny’s words and yet another pang when they reach the football field to find Blaine passing a football with a few teammates.

“Timothy!” Destiny yells, waving her arm.

Blaine jolts in the middle of his next throw and looks over, smiling and waving at the pair before tossing the ball to one of his teammates and beginning to jog over.

“So, you refuse to call me ‘Andrew’ but you’ll call him ‘Timothy’ even though everyone else calls him ‘Tim’?” Kurt asks.

Destiny nods, “Mmm-hmm.” She hums with a giggle as Blaine reaches them.

“Hey!” He exclaims, “What’s up?”

“Apparently Destiny has something to show us.” Kurt says, quietly.

Blaine eyebrows raise, “Oh. Okay. Just let me grab my bag, I’ll meet you guys at the car?” He asks, looking between the pair.

Kurt nods but Destiny shakes her head, “It takes too long to drive. Can’t we…well, can’t you…?” She gestures to Kurt and leaves her sentence hanging.

Kurt sighs, “You know I can’t.” He says.

Destiny pouts, “Fine. We’ll take the long drive to my house.”

The ‘long drive’ is actually only five minutes and the trio drop their backpacks at the door when they enter Destiny’s empty house.

“All right. So what do you have to show us?” Blaine asks.

Destiny smiles coyly, “I’m so excited. Come see!” She gestures them into the living room and has them sit on the couch, “Okay. Watch.” She says and then snaps with a flourish.

The wick of the white candle on the coffee table, that had been sitting innocently unlit a second before, bursts into a flame and Destiny squeals and claps.

“Isn’t that cool?!” She exclaims.

Kurt nods, impressed. Up until today, Destiny’s ability had been to simply make other things warm. An interesting trick but not overly flashy. It would appear she has evolved even further.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and seem to both wonder the same thing - if Destiny evolved further, would they? Or had they before they started really testing their abilities?

“That’s great, Destiny.” Blaine smiles, “But unfortunately Andrew and I have to get going. We promised our Grandma we’d be home for dinner.”

Destiny pouts, “Okay. But we’re going to the movies this weekend?”

“We’re in.” Kurt smiles before he and Blaine grab their bags and head to the car.

Blaine drives part way home before he pulls off the road into the alleyway between two stores and turns to Kurt, “I’m going to die if I don’t kiss you.” He says.

Kurt smiles, “Same.” He says, pulling Blaine toward him.

They make out for a few blissful minutes, and Kurt is loathe to let him go, not wondering when they may get another chance.

They pull apart and stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Kurt aches to be able to hold Blaine’s hand during the day and declare him his boyfriend. He hates having to pretend that this gorgeous man is his brother but at the end of the day at least they’re safe. For now at least.

Kurt will live with these stolen moments as long as it means he and Blaine are not in danger.


	4. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the end of [Part 1 of Evolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310648)

Blaine falls on his ass with a grunt as he and Kurt pop into Kurt’s bedroom. He hasn’t quite gotten the hang of landing on his feet after teleporting. He takes a shaky breath and even though Kurt is standing next to him, most likely freaking out, Blaine needs to take a moment.

He rests his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands. He takes a shaky breath and tries to gather his scattered thoughts.

His dad knows about him. Knows about them. A secret he’s been able to keep for almost twelve years is now out in the open. The constant knot he’s held in his chest for those twelve years has released, but is now replaced with a new knot. A knot of terrified uncertainty about what comes next.

He had a plan. He knew exactly what he would do if his dad every found out about him but that plan doesn’t include Kurt. He’s been crafting it ever since he was twelve and his last attempt at running away had been thwarted but since meeting Kurt he’s been…too happy and distracted to update the plan. He thought he’d have more time to think of a new plan. He’s been an idiot.

He huffs out a breath and tells himself to man up. He’s good at thinking on the fly. He can think of a plan that involves Kurt. He and Kurt can think of one together. But the longer he sits on the ground the less time they have.

He lifts his head and looks around for Kurt. He finds him, but it’s not just Kurt his eyes land on. Kurt is talking to his father and Burt is handing a still slightly shell-shocked Kurt some papers.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks, standing up and moving toward the other men.

Burt glances at him, “I’m getting you two out of here.” He says with a grimace and Blaine gets the sudden feeling that Burt is mad at him. Kurt must have filled his father in while Blaine was on the ground.

“What?” Blaine asks.

“He’s got a plan.” Kurt says with wide eyes. He’s still got his hands extended in front of him like a table, the papers his father had handed him sitting on top. It appears as though he either doesn’t want to take ownership of the papers, or he’s unaware they are even there.

“Well someone had to.” Burt says. He hands Blaine a paper that has words on it that Blaine’s brain can’t read at the moment, “You’re going to my cousin in California. You’re going to drive and stay in the motels I put in this package.” He gestures to the still unmoved stack in Kurt’s hands, “You will not contact anyone you know, myself included. You’ve got new names. New stories. New everything. You’ll be step brothers and my cousin will be your grandmother you’ve come to live with. You tell no one the truth. No one. I’d tell you more but you need to go. Everything you need to know is here.” He again points to the papers in their hands.

Neither boy moves. Kurt looks down at the papers, “I can’t call you?” He asks.

Burt sighs, “Not for a while. Eventually we’ll set something up but if you’re going to disappear? You need to actually disappear.”

“Dad, I’m scared.” Kurt says and his lip trembles. 

Blaine’s heart breaks. He did this. Kurt wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for him.

Burt sighs again, “You’ll be fine. I’ve got everything set up. I’ve been planning since you were nine and I added Blaine in when I realized this wasn’t just,” He gestures between them, “A casual thing. I’d hope not to have to use it but…everything’s going to be fine. Just stick together and follow the instructions in that package.”

Kurt nods and finally pulls his hands to his chest, clutching the package tight. He’s got tears in his eyes as he releases one of his arms and throws it over his Dad’s shoulder in a hug. Burt hugs back and Blaine feels like he’s intruding.

When the pair pull apart, Burt turns to Blaine, “You take care of each other.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Yes, sir.”

Burt licks his lips before smoothing them into a thin line as he stares at Blaine. Eventually he reaches over and lays a heavy hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “Everything’s going to be fine.” He says again, this time looking at Blaine. Blaine nods again. Burt nods back before patting his shoulder and letting go, “All right. Get out of here. And be safe."


	5. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the middle of [Part 1 of Evolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310648)

Blaine laughs as Kurt pops back into the room with a candy apple.

“Delicious.” Kurt says, taking a bite.

The pair have been challenging each other all afternoon. Kurt’s have been more fun in Blaine’s opinion, there are only so many things he can pick up and move around with his mind, but Kurt is trying to make it interesting. Blaine’s last challenge had been to rotate a full glass of water above his head without spilling anything. Blaine had failed and is now slightly damp, but he’s having an amazing time.

Kurt has just teleported back from the carnival in town, complete with his candy apple prize as proof, and he sits on the chair opposite Blaine with a triumphant smile.

“Point to me.” Kurt says.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, what’s my next challenge?” Blaine asks with a smirk. He likes this confident Kurt. Kurt has been less and less shy and hesitant around him lately. Blaine could get used to this.

Kurt taps a finger against his lips and looks up to the ceiling thoughtfully. Blaine smiles as he waits, resting his chin on an upturned palm.

He notices a piece of a ribbon sticking out from a basket by Kurt’s couch. He pouts at it thoughtfully before shrugging and breathing in. The green ribbon slithers out of the basket and dances into the air at Blaine’s direction.

He moves it over to Kurt and winds it loosely around the other boys wrist. Kurt jerks and looks down, letting out a chuckle at what he sees.

Blaine smiles and causes the ribbon to circle up Kurt’s arm before flowing around his whole body in varying patterns.

Kurt watches the ribbon’s movement and when Blaine makes it flow around Kurt’s neck and face, Blaine can see the other boy’s breath catch.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow and continues to move the ribbon slowly along Kurt’s collarbone, which if he’s not mistaken? Is slightly rosy in colour.

Kurt’s attention is solely on the ribbon as it continues to move. His chest is rising and falling heavily and Blaine is certain the other boy is flushed.

Eventually, Blaine slowly moves the ribbon away and lets it rest back in the basket by the couch. Kurt’s eyes are still on the last spot the ribbon was touching him, his cheeks red.

Blaine smirks, “Point to me?” He asks, teasingly.

Kurt lets out a breathless laugh and finally looks up, “Yeah.” He says on an exhale, “Yeah.”


	6. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are not feeling particularly festive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about seven months after the end of Part 1 of Evolved

The first Christmas Blaine and Kurt spend away from home is not particularly joyful or festive. Molly, Burt’s cousin they’ve come to live with, tries her hardest to get the boys into the season but they’re both too occupied thinking about what they don’t have.

“Okay!” Molly claps at the depressed boys on her couch, “What if we went with a different holiday? We could celebrate Hanukkah? Festival of Lights anyone?”

Blaine and Kurt just stare at her.

Molly sighs, “Guys, I know this sucks. But could we at least try? It might make you feel better.”

Neither boy respond and Molly throws her hands up and leaves the room, frustrated.

— — —

The next day, Molly marches into the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine are drinking coffee and tosses a cell phone at Kurt’s chest.

Kurt’s eyes widen and he fumbles with the phone, “What’s this?” He asks, turning it over and looking at it curiously.

“I know you don’t remember a time before smart phones but this is a flip phone.” Molly says.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I know what a flip phone is. Why are you giving it to me?”

Molly lifts an eyebrow, “Hit 1, and then call.” She says before moving to get her own cup of coffee.

She knows that Kurt hesitates because it takes a few moments before she can hear the flip of the phone and then she turns with a smile as he puts the phone up to his ear after following her directions.

He’s got a confused look on his face, and Blaine’s brow is also furrowed, but Molly knows the moment the call connects because Kurt’s mouth drops open and tears form in his eyes.

“Dad?” He whispers brokenly. He’s quiet as he listening to Burt talk for the first time in almost seven months. He nods at one point and lets out of a breathless, “Yeah.” But is otherwise silent.

Blaine is staring at him, and has reached forward to grab his hand.

After a moment, Kurt lets out a wet giggle, “Okay.” He says, “Dad, I love you so much.”

He listens for a moment longer before closing the phone and laying it, almost reverently, onto the table in front of him.

“What did he say?” Blaine asks.

Kurt laughs to himself as more tears fall, “He asked if we were okay, he said everyone at home is okay, he told me he loved me, and he also told us to stop moping and try and enjoy ourselves.” He laughs again, “His exact words were ‘Put Molly out of her misery and make the most out of the season.’”

The trio in the kitchen laugh softly as Kurt looks over at Molly, “I’m sorry we haven’t been festive.”

Molly sighs, “Kurt, you don’t have to apologize. I just hate seeing you both so depressed. This is a horrible situation, I just want to try and help make it…not so horrible.”

Kurt and Blaine smile, “Thanks Molly.” Kurt says, “I think we’ll give celebrating Christmas a try.”

Blaine shrugs, “Or Hanukkah. That festival of lights sounds like fun?”

Molly laughs, “We can celebrate it all.” She says.

Kurt nods, “And thanks too, for this.” He says, holding up the phone as a few more tears fall over his shy smile.

Molly nods, satisfied she’s been able to help put a smile on the boys’ faces.


	7. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 4 Paper.

Their first night in a motel, Kurt and Blaine are both up until well past 3 a.m. They’d read through the package Burt had given them in the car and after checking into the motel as Andrew Webber and Tim Rice…they’ve sat in silence for hours.

Neither has eaten anything since the party food at the dance, which to both of them feels like days ago as opposed to just hours, and Blaine is still wearing his dress pants and undershirt. He obviously hadn’t been able to go home and get clothes (Kurt had suggested popping them over but Blaine knew it wasn’t safe no matter how quick they were). He figures he’ll have to buy some using some of the cash Burt had given them.

Blaine’s been sitting on one of the beds since they got here, staring off into space. His mind has been blissfully blank but he’ll admit to feeling his heart clench every time he hears Kurt sniff from time to time from the small desk and chair near the window he’s been sitting at. Blaine doesn’t know how to make any of this better.

Eventually, at just before 4 a.m. Blaine gets up and moves to stand behind Kurt, resting his hands on his shoulders lightly, “We should try and get some sleep.” He whispers.

Kurt shakes his head, sniffs, runs a hand under his nose and sighs, “You know I used to lie in my backyard when I was a kid and stare up at the night sky.” He says, instead of answering. Blaine remains silent, not sure what to say, “And I used to look up at the stars and watch them dance. I mean, I know they don’t actually dance but when they twinkled it looked like they were. And I would watch them and think about how lonely the stars must feel. How they didn’t have a mom or a dad or any friends to hang out with it. They were all separate and even though they were dancing they were…alone.”

The corner of Blaine’s lip pulls up slightly as he looks out the window Kurt has been staring out all night. There aren’t many stars tonight but he can just imagine a kind-hearted Kurt staring up at them as a kid and feeling so bad for them.

“I would pick a star every night and whisper to it ‘I see you. You aren’t alone. I’ll be your friend.’” Kurt continues, also looking out the window, “And when my dad came to the door to tell me to come in for bed, I would always ask him if he could be the stars dad and he would laugh and say if he could adopt all the stars and bring them home he would just for me.” Kurt breaks off and bows his head as his shoulders shake.

Blaine’s eyes pinch as he squeezes Kurt’s shoulders lightly as the other boy cries. A few moment later Kurt takes a deep breath and picks his head up, wiping his eyes as he looks back out the window, “I kinda feel now like I imagine the stars felt.” He whispers.

Blaine moves to kneel next to Kurt and grabs the other boys hand, “I know I’m not your dad, and I’m sorry you can’t go home to him right now,” He hesitates as the phrase ‘or ever’ floats unbidden through his mind. He swallows hard and shakes his head to clear it, “but you are not alone, Kurt. I promise you you will never be alone.”

Kurt nods but doesn’t say anything before taking a deep breath, “Let’s try and get some sleep.” He says with a nod, getting up.

Blaine nods as well as Kurt heads to the washroom to change. Blaine gets under the covers of one of the beds, still in his dress pants and t-shirt, and rolls onto his side, staring at the wall and wondering if he’ll actually be able to sleep.

When Kurt comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweats, Blaine waits to hear the rustling of the other bed but when he doesn’t, he turns, only to find Kurt standing beside the bed Blaine is lying in, “What’s up?” Blaine asks.

Kurt bites his bottom lip and screws on of his big toes into the carpet, “Do you think we could, sleep in the same bed?” His cheeks pink and he rushes on, “I just mean I think we could both use a little reassurance tonight.”

Blaine blinks up at him before nodding, “Yeah.” He says simply and Kurt smiles softly before climbing under the covers next to Blaine.

Blaine’s on his back, after rolling over, and Kurt hesitates for another second before leaning over to lay his head on Blaine’s chest, “Is this okay?” He whispers into the dark room.

Blaine swallows, “Yeah.” He says again, relaxing into the position and bringing his arms up around the other boy.

“Good night, Blaine.” Kurt whispers.

“Good night, Kurt.” Blaine whispers back and with the stars dancing outside the window, the two slightly lost boys in the motel room finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize a good portion of this verse is angsty (tis the nature of the idea - being chased is not fun or happy lol) but there still ARE bright, happy times that happen and I'm hoping to make sure there is a balance. So while this chapter was angsty, I've already tried to add happy chapters and my goal is to add more as the verse continues. Sorry for all the angst!


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage Kurt is done with his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another idea for this chapter and I still may write it later but for now there's this one :)

“Authorities picked up a 15-year-old boy earlier this morning. An anonymous tip had come in about the boy, stating he had been seen moving objects with his mind. Authorities have yet to confirm whether the tip is legitimate. More to come on this story as it develops.”

Burt sighs as he walks into the living room, and moves to pick up the remote, turning off the TV with a pointed look at his son on the couch, “Kurt, what did I tell you about watching stuff like that?”

The twelve-year-old on the couch turns up his nose, “I have to be in the know, Dad. I need to be safe.”

Burt points at the television, “You think being scared by the news is a way to stay safe?”

Kurt shrugs and Burt sighs again, “We’ve talked about how you can be safe. Watching people get picked up on the news isn’t going to help you.”

Kurt suddenly slams his palms on the couch and stands, “If I’m so disgusting maybe I should just let them take me!”

Burt’s eyes widen, “Where did that come from?”

Kurt crosses his arms, “I hate this. I hate everything about this. I wish I didn’t have this stupid ‘power’.” He uses air quotes to accompany his dismissive face at the term.

Burt stares at him dumbfounded, “Kurt, your power is a gift.” He says.

Kurt scowls, “Sure feels more like a curse.”

“Maybe right now? But eventually it’s going to be what sets you apart and makes you so special.” Burt concludes.

“I’m tired of things ‘setting me apart and making me special.’ I don’t FEEL special.” Kurt pouts.

Sometimes Burt forgets that his son is only twelve. He’s had to do a lot of growing up in such a short period of time. He sometimes sounds more mature than his age suggests and Burt sometimes hates that he couldn’t protect Kurt’s innocence for longer.

“I don’t really know what to say, bud.” Burt shrugs, at a lose for how to make Kurt feel better.

Kurt shrugs, “It’s fine. I’ve got homework anyway. Just…forget I said anything.”

Kurt leaves the room in a hurry and Burt is left looking after him. He’d always assumed the teenage years would be a challenge, especially after Kurt’s mom died, but this added twist isn’t helping either of them navigate this any better. And it’s not like Burt can go online and search up “ways to help your teenage son deal with his supernatural powers”.

He muses to himself, as he sits heavily onto his recliner and turns the TV back on, that maybe in the years to come, if things change with how the world perceives people like Kurt, Burt will be able to write that website for other people. 

He just has to successfully navigate this time himself first.


	9. Latke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the morning after Chapter 7 Star. I promise to try and make the next one a happier moment.

There’s a diner right next to the motel and while the diner looks like it hasn’t had a good cleaning or decor update since the 70s, Kurt and Blaine are both too tired and starving to be fussy about where they eat.

While they both managed to fall asleep the night before, their sleep had not be sound or refreshing and they had both woken just as tired as the night before.

“My eyes aren’t even able to focus on the menu.” Kurt whispers, blinking repeatedly at the menu in front of him to try and see it better.

“I don’t even know what half of these things are, anyway.” Blaine comments, looking at his own menu.

They’re approached by a middle-aged woman with frizzy hair, thick glasses, and the expression of someone who does not want to be here, “Hi, I’m Wanda and I’ll be your server.” She drones, emotionless, “What can I get ya to drink?”

“Coffee.” Both Kurt and Blaine say simultaneously.

Wanda sighs and wanders off without further comment. Kurt and Blaine are just happy to be left alone.

“Do you want me to drive next?” Blaine asks. Kurt just shrugs in response.

Blaine sighs. It’s strange that not even twenty-four hours ago he had never felt more comfortable in another person’s presence as he had in Kurt’s. Hell he had been this close to asking Kurt to be his boyfriend. But now, it feels like there is a gap between them and Blaine’s not sure how to navigate back to where they were, if they even can.

Wanda returns with their coffee and pours it, unceremoniously, into their cups. She doesn’t even ask if they want milk or sugar. Kurt and Blaine don’t ask for it.

“What can I get ya to eat?” She asks, taking out a pad of paper and a pencil.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other, they hadn’t even really looked, “Uh, pancakes?” Kurt asks with a shrug. Blaine nods.

Wanda sighs, “We don’t got pancakes. We got latkes though. Want them?”

“Sure.” Blaine nods. He’s vaguely aware of what latkes are. He could care less what ends up in front of him though. He’s hungry enough to eat it no matter what it is and numb enough to not taste a single bite. He’s sure Kurt feels the same way.

Wanda leaves to put their order in and Kurt and Blaine continue to sit in silence, the chatter of the few other patrons and the drone of the TV showing the news behind the counter the only real sounds. It’s the TV that draws Kurt and Blaine’s attention a moment later.

“Breaking news here at WLIO. Authorities are on the look out for two seventeen-year-old Lima Ohio residents who may be on the run. The boys are wanted for questioning in regards to an incident at a school dance last night. Citizens are asked to call the number below if they notice any suspicious behaviour involving two teenage boys so authorities can investigate. Now over to Bill in sports…”

Kurt turns, wide-eyed, to Blaine, who swallows thickly before shaking his head, “It’s fine.” He whispers, “We’re minors. They can’t show our photos on television. It’s the law.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt whispers back, panicked.

“Yes. Trust me. My dad has been grumbling about that for years. They can’t even describe us outside of our age. It’ll be fine, just…relax. We look freaked out and people will be suspicious.” Blaine assures.

Kurt nods, swallows, and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and seeming to centre himself before opening them again. He looks much calmer and Blaine hopes his outer exterior looks just as calm because inside, he’s panicking.

The heavy dropping of plates on their table makes them both jump slightly as Wanda tosses their breakfast down, “Need anything else?” She asks, but sounds like she’s hoping they ask for nothing else.

“No thanks, we’re good.” Blaine says softly.

Wanda gives them both a strange look, maybe they aren’t doing the best job at acting calm, before shrugging and moving on to another table.

Kurt and Blaine are left with their latkes and coffee and Blaine is right - while he eats the whole of his breakfast, he doesn’t taste a single bite.


	10. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blinding light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last time that I would try and make this chapter lighter... ... oops? *innocent smile*

Kurt comes back to consciousness to a bright light whiting out his vision. He wouldn’t use the words ‘wake up’ because he’s fairly certain that’s not what he just did. It feels more like he returned to consciousness after being knocked out. He had no idea the two sensations were different until this moment.

He’s dizzy and disoriented and he’s actually glad to be lying down because he’s not sure he could have stayed upright on his feet at the moment.

What the hell happened? he thinks as he tries to blink to clear his vision. It doesn’t really help, the light is literally blinding, but he can now see faint shapes. He’s not sure where the light is coming from but he feels like a lot of his confusion would be resolved if he could figure that out.

He swivels his head to the other side and tries to see what he can see in that direction. It’s not much more than the faint shapes he could see on the side and he sighs, more frustrated than anything else. Maybe Blaine’s playing a trick on him.

Blaine! he thinks suddenly, moving to get up because for some reason finding Blaine is a priority at the moment. 

His body jerks as his assent is thwarted. His brow furrows and he tries again, only to feel the same result. He looks down and notices the handcuffs for the first time. He’s handcuffed to a table?

His heart begins to beat faster as his confusion doesn’t lessen but his certainty that whatever is happening isn’t innocent rises. His first instinct is to run so he closes his eyes, inhales deeply, pictures his room at Molly’s, and exhales slowly…

His breath hitches when nothing happens. He doesn’t feel the now familiar pull in his chest and when he opens his eyes and he’s in the same room he was in before.

“Blaine?” He calls, trying not to completely panic. There is still a chance that all of this could be innocent. An admittedly small chance, but a chance none-the-less, “Blaine?!” He tries again.

It’s at that moment he hears a scream of unmistakable pain. He’s not sure where the scream is coming from and he’s not sure what is happening to the screamer, but what he’s absolutely sure of is that the screamer is Blaine.

“Blaine!!” He screams, trashing against his restraints in an attempt to get up and help.

He gives up on trying to remain calm and lets the panic flood his entire body.


	11. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, can I talk to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter BUT it takes place about 3 months after Kurt and Blaine get to Molly's (Burt's cousins). Enjoy!

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Blaine asks, one day, while the pair are doing homework.

Kurt looks up from his math and smiles with his chin on his upturned palm, “Haven’t we been talking this whole time?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.

Blaine chuckles, looks down, and can feel himself blush slightly. When he looks up, both of Kurt’s eyebrows are raised and his mouth is pouted, slightly, in wonder.

“This talking thing just got more interesting.” Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine chuckles again and scratches the back of his neck, “Well, it’s been something I’ve been wanting to bring up for a while but then this whole thing happened and…well…it seemed extremely less important.”

Kurt nods, “A lot of things seemed extremely less important for a while. Still do.”

Blaine nods and they both take a moment to think about how, while they feel more comfortable in the situation they find themselves in, it’s definitely not the situation they would be in if they had a choice.

“But I think maybe now is a good time to bring it up?” Blaine says, and he hadn’t meant it to be a question but it comes out that way anyway, “I mean, it may not be and please tell me if it’s not and I’ll shut up. Because the last thing I want to do is make this situation any more stressful than it already is but I think this might help? But maybe it won’t…”

“Blaine!” Kurt interrupts with a laugh. Blaine’s eye widen and he closes his mouth, “You’re rambling. Will you just say what you want to say and let me decide how to take it?”

Blaine lets out of a puff of air, centres himself, and nods. It’s now or never, “Kurt, I’ve spent most of my life hiding. And when I wasn’t hiding? I was just…existing.” He begins, but this time he knows he’s not rambling, he’s speaking from the heart, “But then I met you and as cliché as it sounds, my life went from black and white to colour.” He looks at Kurt to see the other boy staring at him with a wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Blaine takes another deep breath and continues, “The night my dad found out about us, I was actually going to ask you to be my…boyfriend.” He flicks his eyes to Kurt’s at the word and he sees Kurt’s breath hitch, “And then no time after that felt right to bring it up but, I have to say, without you these last few months? I would have been so lost, Kurt. Instead of putting all those feelings on hold? I think this whole situation has just intensified them. So I wanted to know if…you’d be my boyfriend, Kurt. I care about you so much.”

Blaine finishes his speech, which he may or may not (but definitely did) practice in the mirror this morning and waits for Kurt’s response.

Kurt stares at him like a deer in the headlights, not moving and definitely not answer. After a few moments, Blaine lets out a nervous chuckle, “You gotta say something, Kurt. I’m going crazy here.”

“Yes.” Kurt breathes like Blaine’s words have woken him up. He breaks into a huge smile and says again, “Yes!”

Blaine also smiles and leans over to hug Kurt to him, “I feel like we should celebrate! We should toast!” Blaine says, getting up to move into the kitchen as Kurt laughs. 

Blaine’s got his head in the fridge when Kurt replies, “Well we could do that, or we could…kiss?”

Blaine pulls his head out of the fridge so fast he feels dizzy, “That is a much better idea.” He says, moving back over to where Kurt sits at the coffee table and sits down next to him.

It’s a simple kiss but a meaningful one and the pair pull back with large smiles on their faces, “Great idea.” Blaine says with a sigh, “The only thing in the fridge to toast with was eggnog, anyway.” He shrugs, while making an ‘ew’ face.

“I have a lot of good ideas.” Kurt says, before pulling Blaine back to him for another kiss.


	12. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized half way through this that I had used the word 'chimney' in my Fic A Day series and upon rereading that fic, realized it also contained a whispered conversation in bed facing each other lol What a coincidence! If you're interested in reading that just for fun I'll link it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31845777). Enjoy!

“Why am I excited for Christmas morning? I’m seventeen and on the run.” Blaine whispers into the dark room with a chuckle.

“Because you’re adorable, despite your age or circumstance.” Kurt whispers back.

The boys are lying facing each other on Kurt’s bed at 1 in the morning on Christmas Eve. Blaine had waited until a half hour after he’d heard Molly go to bed before sneaking out of his room and into Kurt’s. Molly may be fine with them dating, but she has a rule about sharing beds. Blaine figured Christmas was worth the risk.

They hadn’t even been doing anything other than talking for the last hour (though they had shared a kiss or two…or three). They just wanted to be together.

“Have I told you my theory that Santa can teleport?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smirks in the dim light and there’s just enough light from the moon outside for Blaine to see it, “And what makes you say that?”

Blaine shrugs, “It makes sense, doesn’t it? It solves a lot of problems and inconsistencies. How does he get to all houses in a night? He can travel from one to the next in mere seconds. How does he get into people’s houses when they don’t have a chimney?” Blaine snaps his fingers and then shrugs again.

Kurt continues to smile at Blaine, “You really are the most adorable thing ever. You do know Santa’s not real, right?”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Of course I do but…it’s fun to think about. And when I was a kid? I was convinced my theory was correct and I actually spent a few Christmas’ terrified of Santa coming to my house because I was afraid my Dad would get him and take him away.”

Kurt clicks his tongue and reaches forward to grab Blaine’s hand lying on the bed between them. He gives it a squeeze, “Sometimes you tell stories that make me want to go back and hug little Blaine.”

Blaine, once again, shrugs, “There are stories you tell that make me want to go back and hug little Kurt as well.”

Kurt pouts his lip, thoughtfully, before nodding, “Fair enough, but I was never afraid my dad would take Santa away. That’s just…so sad.”

Blaine gives a small smile and moves his hand to squeeze Kurt’s, “It wasn’t so bad. I kind of got used to it. And when my brother was a teenager he told me to relax, that Santa was probably just magic, and that he would be just fine even if he COULD teleport.”

“You don’t talk about your brother a lot.” Kurt whispers, thoughtfully.

“I haven’t seen my brother in almost two years.” Blaine replies, “Not much to talk about.”

“Does he know about you?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “No. No one in my family knows. When I found out I had telekinesis, I didn’t trust any of my family.” Blaine sees Kurt’s face wince at that comment but to Blaine it’s just a fact, “Eventually my brother and I became closer, after I came out, but by that point I was so used to hiding, that I just continued. And then two years ago he moved to Los Angeles and I haven’t heard from him since. He hasn’t even talked to my mom and dad since he left.”

Kurt hesitates before speaking again, “Do you think, since we’re out here, that you might want to…find him?”

Blaine purses his lips, “I…don’t know.” He says, honestly, “I don’t think it would be safe.” He settles on.

Kurt shrugs, “Well if you say he hasn’t contacted your parents in two years, it might be safe. He may not run to them.”

Blaine nods, “I’ll think about it.” He says and Kurt nods in return.

The pair is quiet for a few minutes before Kurt sighs, “We should probably go to sleep so that Santa can teleport in.” He says and then smiles and Blaine chuckles softly.

“Har har.” He says, “But if I’m right, you’ll be sorry.”

Kurt gives him a look that says ‘suuuuure’ before also laughing softly.

“Should I go back to my room?” Blaine asks.

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand in his again, “No. Stay. It’s Christmas.” 

“Okay.” Blaine whispers and the boys fall asleep facing each other.


	13. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this idea in my head but I'm not sure it came across the way I wanted it too. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Blaine’s always had a relatively meek personality. He’s not a complete pushover by any means but he’s quiet, easygoing, and sweet to his core. Around age twelve however, Blaine gets angry.

He’d made it through a less than loving father, a mother who seems to never be around, a brother who could care less about him, finding out he could move things with his mind and seven years of hiding that fact…but discovering he’s gay is the final straw.

He always suspected something was different about himself. His brother hid nude magazines under his bed for as long as Blaine can remember but Blaine has no interest in doing the same and his friends keep talking about crushes Blaine just didn’t have…until Jacob Clarke. And suddenly, like coming awake from being asleep for so long, Blaine gets it.

It’s not so much the being gay that makes Blaine angry, it’s the fact that he has to deal with it on top of everything else. When was he finally going to stop having to deal with shitty things? When would things be easy?

He gets home from school one day, after having to watch Jacob play football all recess with his stupid hair and stupid smile, and realizes just how angry he is. He can feel it coursing through him in a way he never really has before.

He throws his backpack onto his bed with more force than necessary and then scowls at it when it dares to fall off the bed due to the force. He yells, nonsensically, in it’s direction because at the moment it feels like the right thing to do and he’ll be thankful later that he’s alone in the house.

He crosses his arms and feels like he’s not doing enough to deal with this new angry feeling. He looks around for something to throw but everything in his room is too precious to him to destroy.

An image of his mom’s beloved Christmas ornaments pops unbidden into his mind and he quirks an eyebrow at the thought. That could work.

He make his way to the hallway and pulls the hatch to the attic open. He climbs the ladder and searches the dark space above for his treasure.

He finds them stacked against the far wall and smirks as his eyes flick to the opposite wall. He makes his way over to them and opens the first box he comes to to reveal bright red and gold glass ornaments. Perfect.

He picks one up, feels the weight of it in his hands, and thinks about how satisfying it would feel to watch it shatter. 

He pulls his arm back to throw when he’s suddenly hit with another idea. No. He’s not going to throw this against the wall. He’s going to use the power he’s hidden for seven long years. It’ll be freeing.

He holds the ornament in his flat palm and concentrates on what he wants to happen. Easier than he thought, especially since he uses his powers so infrequently, the ornament moves over to the other wall, bangs against it and breaks into multiple pieces.

Blaine smiles at the result but thinks he can do better. He picks up another ornament and causes it to whiz toward the wall, the weight on his chest lightening slightly as it shatters satisfyingly.

He tries it one more time, with the same amazing result, before he realizes any more would be too suspicious. He uses his powers to get rid of the evidence and packs up the remaining ornaments.

He’s not as angry anymore and that causes him to sigh in relief. He’ll have to think of other ways to deal with his anger next time, though. 

That Christmas, when his mom asks why some of her ornaments are missing, Blaine shrugs innocently and his mom never suspects a thing.


	14. Negligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows a few days after Chapter 10 - Light

Kurt is escorted down a hall and into a room at the end. He’s too tired to fight and walks into the room without comment. They’ve been moving him around like a puzzle piece that won’t fit for days, why would this be any different?

When the door closes behind him, the lights in the room come on as if connected to the door movement and Kurt realizes for the first time in days that he’s not alone. He almost collapses when he sees a figure lying on the cot.

“Blaine!” He yells, tiredness forgotten, as he rushes forward and kneels in front of the other boy.

Blaine’s eyes are closed but Kurt can tell he’s not sleeping. He’s lying on his side, curled in the fetal position, shivering. His teeth are even chattering with the effort. But Kurt notices that his hair is damp and matted, clinging to his forehead, from what appears to be sweat or at least that’s what it smells like.

Blaine doesn’t respond to Kurt’s exclamation but when Kurt reaches forward to lay his hand on Blaine’s cheek, Blaine flinches and his eyes pop open.

“Hey, shhhh, it’s me.” Kurt soothes.

Blaine squints in his direction, almost in confusion, before his face crumbles, “Kurt?” His voice is wrecked and barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kurt whispers, “What have they done to you?” His hands flex over Blaine’s shoulder and back, not sure if touching him would hurt him but wanting to do something to help.

Blaine coughs as he continues to shiver, “My dad is making up for seventeen years of negligence.” He cracks a wry smile but both he and Kurt know the attempt at a joke is not funny.

“Are you hurting?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head against the pillow, “Just tired.” He says around chattering teeth.

Kurt realizes, then, that whatever they’ve been doing to Blaine is exhausting his body and mind. The fatigue must be causing the shivering.

“Can I hold you?” Kurt asks because he thinks he’ll die if he doesn’t.

Blaine nods and closes his eyes as Kurt crawls over his form to spoon behind him. He wraps an arm around Blaine and lays his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“So, seriously, what have they been doing?” Kurt asks after a moment.

Blaine takes a while to answer and Kurt thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep but eventually Blaine whispers, “Electroshock therapy.”

Kurt gasps slightly and shakes his head. That can’t possibly be true.

“Turns out dear old dad thinks we have a mental illness.” Blaine says, showing a flair of emotion, “And thinks by using shock therapy, we’ll be cured.”

Kurt scowls. What an archaic notion. How can being able to move things with your mind or teleport be mental illnesses? And then suddenly, an unnerving thought occurs to him.

“Blaine, why are they now allowing us to see each other after days of separation?” He asks.

Blaine is once again quiet for a moment before he springs to life and turns over to face Kurt with difficulty, “Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Did they do something to you?”

Kurt shakes his head, “No. They’ve just moved me from bright room to bright room. I haven’t been able to teleport since getting here.”

Blaine sighs, “That’s good.”

Kurt nods, “But…why? Why are they electrocuting you but just moving me? Why are we now allowed to see each other?”

Blaine sighs again and rests his head on the pillow, “I…don’t know. And right now I’m too tired to think about it.”

Kurt clucks his tongue and rests his hand on Blaine’s cheek again, “I’m sorry. You’re exhausted. Sleep. We’ll think of something later.” Kurt doesn’t mention he’s not sure there will BE a later. He could be moved, Blaine could be moved, either or both of them could be subjected to more ‘therapy’.

He’s not sure how they’re going to get out of this but for the moment they’re together. They’ll deal with everything else as it comes.


	15. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yard time

Kurt figures he and Blaine have been at the facility for about two months. Time has sort of lost all meaning for him but two months is his best approximation. 

He likens it very much to actually being in prison - a very clean, high tech prison where everyone is innocent - but a prison none the less. They have cells they are kept in usually by themselves (he and Blaine have only ever shared a room one night and he hasn’t been placed with anyone else since) and they are given ‘yard time’ when they actually get to go outside into a fenced in enclosure.

Kurt lives for yard time because he now gets to see Blaine during it. Blaine told him he hadn’t been given yard time until a few days ago, but up until a few days ago, Blaine had also been being subjected to daily ‘therapy’; electroshock therapy in the hopes of ‘curing’ him of his telekinesis. But since that stopped, he’s been allowed outside and for some reason, he’s been allowed outside with Kurt when yard time had been solitary before.

“Why do you think it stopped?” Kurt asks as he stands with his hands in the pockets of the pale grey sweater they’ve given him to wear. 

Blaine shrugs tiredly from where he sits on a table against the fence, leaning against it, “Ran out of electricity?” He ponders.

Kurt scowls before rolling his eyes, “Well that can’t be true, they seem to have more than enough to shine at me all day.” 

He thinks he’s discovered why he’s never in the dark. There’s something in the light they flood him with that keeps him from being able to teleport. What he still hasn’t figured out, though, is why, after two months, he’s not been subjected to ANY physical torment, in the way Blaine has or otherwise. He hasn’t been sleeping well because every space he goes into is brightly lit, but no harm has come to him. Blaine can’t be the only one at the facility receiving such treatments. Blaine is the only other captive Kurt’s had any interaction with so he can’t be sure, but why hasn’t Kurt been harmed?

Blaine sighs and shrugs again, before his head shifts to the side briefly and his mouth twitches. Kurt winces at the action. Blaine told him the first day they’d seen each other at yard time that the twitch had started to happen a few days after getting to the facility and hasn’t stopped. He told Kurt it doesn’t hurt but to Kurt it’s a reminder of what Blaine’s been going through, a reminder he’s hoping Blaine doesn’t have to live with forever.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Kurt says and Blaine lifts an eyebrow, “Can you still…move things?” He shifts his eyes around. There isn’t anyone else around, there never is at yard time until they come to get him, but he’s not sure there isn’t someone listening. It’s what’s kept him from asking the question until now.

Blaine purses his lips, “I’ve been too tired to try.” He says, “But, I think so? Maybe that’s part of the reason for the ‘therapy’?” He muses, “Tires me out so I can’t focus enough to try to use my telekinesis. I can still…feel it though.” He tilts his eyes upward as if looking into his own mind and then shrugs again.

“Could that be why I haven’t had therapy? Because they can stop me from teleporting with light?” Kurt wonders.

“Honestly, Kurt I have no idea.” Blaine says not unkindly, “I’m just so glad you HAVEN’T been hurt.” 

Kurt nods before sighing and moving to sit next to Blaine on the table. He moves to take his hand and Blaine squeezes it lightly. 

The boys are silent for a few minutes, both staring at the hills outside the fence, “When we get out of here, what food are you most excited to eat?” Kurt asks, breaking the silence.

Blaine hums, likely thinking the same thing Kurt was just thinking - the food here is horrible, “Turkey.” Blaine decides on.

“Mmmmm good choice.” Kurt says, “I want cheesecake.”

Blaine laughs softly and Kurt’s heart mends a little bit with the sound, “You always want cheesecake.”

“Cheesecake is a superior food.” Kurt argues and Blaine hums again with a nod.

“We’re gonna get out of here, right?” Kurt asks. That thought runs through his head every minute of every day, some times with more conviction than other times.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand, “We’re going to get out of here.” He whispers but with a conviction that bolsters Kurt’s lack thereof at the moment.


	16. Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapter 14 - Negligence and Chapter 15 - Turkey.

Blaine is tired. No. Not tired. Exhausted. Bone weary. Utterly and completely spent. He can’t even muster the energy to pick his head up from the thin pillow it’s lying on and thinks that they’ll have to carry him if they want to take him to that damned room again today. Which they probably will.

It’s in this state that he comes face to face with his father for the first time in over a year.

The door to Blaine’s cell opens and he sighs at the prospect of more torture. He guesses it’s been about five days but he’s already at the point where he’s more annoyed by the process than scared by it. He just wants it to end. He wants to see Kurt again, too. That one night they’d spent on this very cot wasn’t enough, wasn’t NEARLY enough, and the times when Blaine isn’t too exhausted his mind has been consumed with worry for Kurt.

But it’s not Kurt or someone to take him to ‘therapy’ this time, it’s his father, marching into the room with all the importance of a man who always gets his own way and sitting down primly on a chair next to the bed Blaine is lying on.

“Blaine.” Frank Anderson says with a curt nod and if Blaine had the energy he would roll his eyes, “I think your mother and I taught you manners well enough to know that you need to sit up and acknowledge your visitor.”

Blaine slowly lets his head turn to the side to stare at his father in disbelief. His father seems completely unfazed by what is happening. He appears neither remorseful nor angry. This is business.

Blaine briefly considers not moving. He thinks he’s more than earned the right to ignore the man across from him and he also thinks he doesn’t have the energy anyway but in the end his father is right. His parents DID instil politeness and manners in him and so, with a Herculean effort, he pushes himself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall but makes sure to glare at his father the whole time. 

Frank nods, “Good. I’ll make this quick. As part of your rehabilitation, we give you a chance to promise to never use your powers again.” He says powers like it’s a dirty word but otherwise treats Blaine no different than Blaine’s sure he treats the other captives. Blaine’s not his son, he’s just another thing to fix, “A pledge of sorts.” His father continues, before pulling a paper out of a clipboard Blaine didn’t realize he’d brought in with him. He extends it toward Blaine, who just stares at it before reaching up and taking it, letting it fall onto the cot when his hand falls back down. He doesn’t attempt to read it.

Frank nods again as if this is all going according to plan, “It just says that even if we are unsuccessful at removing your powers from you, you will never use them again.”

“So you are planning on letting me go?” Blaine asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Frank sighs, “This is complicated, Blaine.”

Blaine huffs, “Doesn’t seem complicated from where I’m sitting. You’re either going to let me go, or you’re not.”

Father and son stare at each other for a moment, their eyes so similar, “You’re sick, Blaine.”

For the first time in as long as Blaine can remember, his father’s voice turns warm and almost affectionate. His eyes almost seem to plead with Blaine to understand.

“No, I’m not.” Blaine says. His father is seventeen years, and five days of electroshock therapy too late to try and pedal that he’s doing this for Blaine’s own good, “That’s just a lie you tell yourself to make yourself feel better for all this.” He gestures around the room with his eyes.

Frank’s face hardens, all traces of warmth gone, “Read over that form.” He says, gesturing to the one in Blaine’s hand, “Someone will be back later to see if you’ll sign it.”

“And take me to ‘therapy’?” Blaine sneers.

Frank stares at his son for another moment before getting up and making his way to the door. He hesitates before he opens it and doesn’t turn around when he says, “People in the facility don’t get to see each other.”

Blaine’s head lulls against the wall to look at his father’s back, simultaneously curious and not caring what his father means. Before he can say anything, his father continues, “We keep all the patients separate from each other. For everyone’s safety.” He turns halfway to look at Blaine and the warmth is back, “I didn’t have to let you see Kurt. I did that for you. You’re still my son.”

Blaine stares for a moment longer before scoffing, “Do you want me to say ‘thank you’?” He says, rolling his eyes, “Do you want a parade for father of the year because you let your prisoner son spend one night with his prisoner boyfriend? I’ll organize that between being electrocuted.” He lulls his head to look away from his father and wishes that his voice didn’t sound so weak during that.

He doesn’t look back for his father’s reaction and Frank doesn’t say anything, but a moment later the door to his cell opens and closes and Blaine knows he’s alone again.

He slumps back down so his head is on the pillow and lets the paper in his hand flutter uselessly to the floor, as he falls into an exhausted sleep.


	17. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I was less than inspired about - this chapter. Things I hope you enjoy anyway - this chapter. Takes place during the first part of Evolved (soon after they learn about each other's powers)

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on Kurt’s bed watching a movie on his laptop. Every once in a while one will look at the other out of the corner of his eyes and blush before looking away. 

It’s halfway through the movie when Kurt begins to shift and huff. Blaine glances over at him and lifts an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, it’s just….my feet are freezing.”

Blaine laughs, “Why don’t you get under the covers?”

“Because I have a guest over. You don’t get under the covers when you have a guest over.” Kurt says with a roll of his eyes.

“Socks?” Blaine suggestions.

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, but then I have to get up and I just don’t feel like it. And then I thought about teleporting to my dresser but…it’s so far.” Blaine laughs again and Kurt winces, “Sorry, I’m not usually this whiny.”

Blaine shrugs, “I think it’s cute.” He says and Kurt smiles with a little blush, “I also think I can help you out.”

He looks around to Kurt’s dresser and focuses on it, opening one of the drawers with his mind and pulling out the contents, “That’s not my sock drawer!” Kurt exclaims as Blaine pulls a pair of black boxer briefs from the drawer.

“Oh!” Blaine exclaims, letting the underwear drop and now it’s his turn to blush, “I guess I should ask which drawer.”

“The next one to the left.” Kurt mumbles, also blushing himself.

Blaine nods and concentrates on the correct drawer, opening it and lifting a fluffy pair of white socks from inside. He moves them over to the bed and allows them to drop next to Kurt with a smile, “Socks.” He says.

Kurt smiles as he picks up the socks and rubs the cotton between his fingers, “Thanks.” He says before putting the socks on and rubbing his stocking feet happily on the bed as they warm up.

Blaine smiles, “You are very welcome.” He says as the pair go back to the movie.


	18. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of canon character death in this chapter - though the circumstances surrounding the death are different from canon (sorry if that doesn't make sense...this is my first time having character death in one of my fics)

“Kurt?” Kurt and Blaine look up from their homework and smile at Molly before both furrowing their eyebrows at her concerned expression.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks.

Molly shakes her head and hands Kurt the open black flip phone in her hands. Kurt’s eyes widen at the phone. Usually that phone signals good things. Well, not that phone exactly. The whole idea of a burner phone is you use it once and then throw it out. But a black flip phone in general usual signals a phone call from his dad. Kurt’s heard from his dad four times in the year he and Blaine have been living at Molly’s. This would be the fifth but Molly’s expression doesn’t bode well.

“Hello?” He asks into the phone.

Blaine can’t hear the other side of the conversation and Kurt doesn’t actually speak but his expression goes from confused, to worried, to devastated as his face crumbles and tears begin to fall.

Blaine’s out of his chair in an instant, kneeling next to Kurt with a concerned expression as Molly stands in the doorway with tears running down her own face and a hand to her heart.

Eventually Kurt nods before whispering goodbye and hanging up the phone, “What happened?” Blaine whispers when Kurt isn’t forthcoming, staring off into the distance as tears roll down his face.

“My brother’s dead.” Kurt whispers, still not making eye contact.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “What?” He says, dumbfounded.

Kurt shakes his head, “He’s…dead. Finn’s dead. My brother’s dead.” Kurt finally looks at Blaine and his face crumbles again as he collapses into Blaine’s arms, “He’s dead.” He cries.

Blaine catches his boyfriend and they both drop to the floor as Kurt cries. Blaine is too shocked to do anything but cradle Kurt in his arms, trying to make sense of what he’s heard. He’d only met Kurt’s stepbrother Finn a few times before they had to leave but he’d been bright and full of life. Blaine doesn’t understand.

When Blaine looks to the door of the living room again, Molly is gone - presumably to give the pair a moment - and Kurt pulls back, wiping his eyes as his tears continue to fall.

“Kurt, I’m so sorry.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, looking up at the ceiling in an effort to stop his tears, “My dad said the funeral is in four days…” His voice is wrecked from crying and he lets the sentence hang as he continues to wipe his eyes.

Blaine nods but then freezes when he realizes what Kurt is saying, “You want to go back.” He says.

Kurt looks pleadingly at Blaine, “I know it’s not a good choice but…”

“But it’s the only choice.” Blaine finishes and Kurt nods as his eyes pinch and more tears leak out as Blaine seems to just get it. Blaine sighs and leans against the table leg at his back, “We’ll have to stay hidden.” He says, “No one can know we’re there.”

Kurt swallows, “You don’t have to come.” He whispers.

Blaine throws Kurt a look, “If you think I’m going to let you go alone, then you’re crazy.”

Kurt smiles, gratefully.

“But I’m serious about no one knowing. Not even your dad. We’ll have to, I don’t know, hide behind a tree or something.” Blaine continues as he thinks.

Kurt nods, “Of course. I just…need to be there.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and squeezes it, “What are we going to tell Molly?” Kurt asks.

Blaine sighs again, “We’ll probably have to tell her the truth. She probably won’t be happy but she’ll understand. And it’s not like she can keep us here.”

Kurt nods, “So…we’re going back to Lima?”

Blaine nods, “We’re going back to Lima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had Finn die in a fic of mine before. I usually pretend that never happened in my fics but this time it was needed. Sorry! :(


	19. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me would have liked this word to come as today's word instead of yesterday's because I would have liked to separate this chapter from the last chapter even a little bit, but alas, this is how it worked out so once again warning for brief mention of canon death and I hope you like it! I'll be posting today's chapter in a little bit!

Blaine sighs and rubs his forehead, trying to contain his frustration, “Kurt, we have to go.” He says.

Kurt throws his arms out to the side as he sits on the bed in their hotel room, “Why? Why do we have to go? Why can’t we just stay?”

Blaine groans from his spot on the couch, “Because we can’t.” He says, still trying to keep his frustration in. He knows Kurt is still hurting. He knows he just watched his brother buried. But he also knows there is no way they can stay in Lima, “We aren’t safe here. We are barely safe in Los Angeles but at least we’re safer.”

Kurt purses his lips and rolls his eyes, crossing one leg over the other, “If we aren’t safe anywhere, then we might as well stay.”

“We can’t!” Blaine exclaims, louder than he probably should have, letting some of his frustration leak out, “I don’t know how else to say it. I feel like I’m talking to a wall.”

Kurt wipes tears from his eyes and Blaine’s heart breaks, but he also notices that these tears are angry tears as Kurt spits, “There are days I wish we had never met. At least then I would still be safe at home.”

The breath leaves Blaine’s body as he stares dumbly at the man on the bed. Blaine has been trying to not let himself think those exact words for a year. He’s been half expecting Kurt to say those things since they left and to hear them now, Blaine feels like it’s a punch to the gut.

Kurt turns his nose up, seeming not to care that he just prayed on Blaine’s biggest insecurity.

Blaine’s about to answer when the telephone on the nightstand begins to ring. Both Kurt and Blaine turn to stare at it and Blaine walks over, picking it up and bringing it to his ear, curiously.

“Hello?” He asks, expecting maybe to hear front desk on the other end.

It’s not the front desk.

“You’re a hard person to find.” Frank Anderson says.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he snaps, immediately, at Kurt, who looks at him, curiously. Blaine gestures for Kurt to come closer and Kurt does so, cautiously. His father is still speaking into his ear but Blaine’s not listening. He grabs Kurt’s hand when he’s close enough and turns the receiver away from his ear for a moment to whisper, “Get us out of here.”

Kurt looks down at their joined hands before closing his eyes and Blaine’s heart pound while he waits for them to pop out of the room.

They don’t.

Kurt’s eyes open and his eyebrows furrow as he tries to figure out why he can’t do what he’s been able to do for so long, “Trying to leave?” Frank says into Blaine’s ear, “Do you really not think we would have thought of that? Just come with us willingly, Blaine. That’s the easiest way to do this.”

Blaine swallows thickly and shakes his head when he can tell Kurt is still trying to teleport. His heart is racing as he tries to decide on the best coarse of action. He’s not sure how they stopped Kurt from being able to teleport but he hadn’t realized until just now that they had been relying on that ability to keep them safe. They don’t have a backup plan.

“Can’t you just let us go? I’m your son.” Blaine tries, desperately.

Frank sighs, “You know I can’t do that, Blaine. I can’t start making exceptions.”

Blaine didn’t really think that tactic would work but he had to try. He now, though, doesn’t have a need to be on the phone or hear anything his father may say so he drops the phone and squeezes Kurt’s hand, “We’ve got to run.” He says and pulls Kurt with him.

Kurt may not fully understand what is happening (admittedly neither does Blaine) but to his credit he goes with Blaine easily.

Blaine opens the door to their hotel room and looks left and right, expecting his father to be waiting but while Blaine knows he’s close, he’s not right there. He pulls Kurt down the hall toward the stairs and enters the stairwell, allowing the door to bang against the wall.

“Blaine, what’s going on?” Kurt asks as they begin to jog down the stairs.

“My father knows we’re here.” Blaine says simply.

“What?” Kurt gasps, shocked.

They jog down a few flights of stairs silently, both running out of a breath quickly, when a door at the bottom of the staircase they are on opens and two men, both in Manutek jackets, burst through.

Kurt and Blaine skid to a halt on the stairs and immediately turn around, ascending the stairs they had just descended.

Blaine looks behind them at the Manutek employees and realizes they are catching up. He’s not sure they’ll be able to outrun them without their powers.

As the thought occurs to him, a door above them opens and another Manutek employ enters the stairwell from above. Blaine gasps and pulls Kurt to a stop, realizing they are trapped.

Blaine turns to Kurt as the men below them come up the final set of stairs toward them, “I love you. We’ll be fine.” He says and it’s the last thing he says before they are both zapped with a wand one of the men is carrying.

The last thing Blaine sees before he slips into unconsciousness is Kurt’s alarmed face.


	20. Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A travesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a month or so after they meet.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Kurt says putting a hand out to stop Blaine as he’s about to walk into the next store in the mall. Blaine stops and quirks an eyebrow at Kurt, “You’re telling me you’ve never seen the Nutcracker live?”

Blaine gives Kurt a confused look, “No? Why do I feel like I’m in trouble because of this?”

Kurt scoffs, “Because you are! Or rather, your parents are! How could you not have grown up seeing the Nutcracker live?”

Blaine shrugs, “Quality family time has never been high on my families priority list. I think I may have seen the movie when I was a kid?”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he continues to walk, “Well, we are rectifying that this year.”

“It’s…March.” Blaine says, slowly, as he jogs to catch up.

“I know it’s March!” Kurt exclaims, “This Christmas. We’re going to the Nutcracker.”

He continues to stalk away and Blaine has to jog to keep up with Kurt’s long strides. He knows Kurt is annoyed but Blaine can’t help but smile, thinking about Kurt still being in his life at Christmas.

It’s a good feeling. But he makes sure to wipe the smile off his face when Kurt looks back at him. He figures a goofy smile would not be appreciated right now.


	21. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm back! Hi! I won't be writing daily (or at least I can't promise that) but I will finish this advent sooner rather than later. Also usually I follow canon and make Blaine younger than Kurt but in this case? I needed him to be a little older. They're actually the same age but Blaine is a few months older. Enjoy!

“I don’t…understand.” Blaine says, slowly, from where he’s slumped in the seat across the desk.

Frank Anderson sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t raise you to be obtuse, Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes narrow, “Let’s pretend electroshock has MADE me obtuse and you can try to explain that again.” He says through clenched teeth, raising an eyebrow at his father when Frank raises one at his tone. 

The older man doesn’t comment though and instead sighs again, “Now that you’re eighteen, we are required to share with you the status of your treatment…”

“Imprisonment.” Blaine interjects, “Actually, let’s call a spade a spade - this is actual torture.”

Frank sits a little straighter in his chair and adjusts his suit jacket with a slight cough. Blaine’s not sure if his reaction comes from the fact that a prisoner is talking back or because his son is. Either way, it doesn’t appear to sit well with the elder Anderson.

“It appears there is an…unfortunate clause that prevents employees from being able to sign off on their own children's treatment.” Frank continues as if not having heard Blaine.

“Wait, parents actually have to and therefore do sign off to allow you to torture their children?” Blaine says, incredulously.

“Parents know that we are doing the best thing for their children. We are trying to help, Blaine.” Frank says, curtly.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Blaine mumbles.

“So…” Frank continues, “that is why your treatment has been on hold for the last little while. I am working on changing the clause. As I said, I am only sharing this because you are now eighteen.”

“If I’m eighteen, don’t I get a say in whether or not I get ‘treated’?” Blaine asks, complete with air quotes.

Frank shakes his head, “People like you are public safety concerns which makes you legally unable to make that decision yourself.” Blaine just stares at his father. Frank nods, as if taking Blaine’s silence as agreement, “That’s all for now. I’ll let you know further information as it comes about.”

He’s just as dismissive as ever, going back to the papers on his desk as if Blaine isn’t even there. Blaine sits for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and getting up.

He’s at the door of the room when he turns back and looks at his father, “I want to see Kurt.” He says. He may not have a lot of say in this place, but he’s going to use all the leverage he has.

Frank looks up with a surprised expression before sighing and shaking his head, “Fine. I’ll arrange that for later.”

Blaine nods and shuffles out of the room, baffled and yet not overly surprised about the conversation he just had.

— — —

“Do you think that’s why I haven’t been ‘treated’?” Kurt asks later that day as he and Blaine sit holding hands on the cot in Kurt’s room. Blaine has just finished telling him about his meeting with his father.

Blaine nods, “It must be. Your father would never sign off for something like that.”

Blaine notices Kurt’s mouth pout thoughtfully but he doesn’t share his thoughts before shaking his head and his face smooths out, “Do you think that’ll change after I turn eighteen?” He asks, softly, averting his eyes.

Blaine shifts, pulling one of his legs up underneath himself to face Kurt and laying a hand on Kurt’s cheek, “I won’t let that happen.” He says, fervently.

Kurt blinks slowly but then rolls his eyes slightly, “I don’t think you have much say in the matter. There was nothing I could do to stop it from happening to you.”

Blaine feels anxiety bubbling in his chest and his stomach feels like it’s in his feet. The very idea of Kurt going through what he’s been through the last couple of months makes him want to vomit. But Kurt’s right, what can he do to stop it?

There’s a commotion in the hallway and it pulls both Kurt and Blaine’s attention from each other. The facility is usually eerily quiet. Blaine can’t guess how many captives there are or even how many people work here because he’s only seen Kurt, his father, and the two or three employees who brought him to treatment so he’s never heard or seen a commotion of any sort.

The shouting voices get closer and suddenly the door to the room bangs open, causing both Kurt and Blaine to jump. Blaine has an urge to shield Kurt from whatever is coming through the door but he’s struck dumb by the sight that greets him.

“Cooper?!” He exclaims with wide eyes.

Standing in the doorway is the brother he hasn’t seen in almost three years. He looks the same as he always did but if there was any confusion over whether or not it was his older brother, the wink and point the man in the door throws Blaine is enough to prove it.

“Long time no see, baby brother.” Cooper says, moving further into the room.

Kurt and Blaine blink owlishly at the man, confused beyond belief and Blaine almost forgets the commotion that is still going on outside until another man makes his way through the door, followed by the men that had brought Blaine to Kurt’s room.

“Dad!” Kurt shouts, and he’s off the bed and in his father’s arms in a flash. Burt Hummel hugs his son tightly and Blaine can see the older man’s eyes close, as if savouring the moment.

“What is going on?” Blaine asks.

Cooper smiles as he looks over at Kurt and Burt before turning to Blaine, “That’s? A bit of a long story.”


	22. Vegetarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it's been so long! I feel horrible but the specifics of this chapter and the rest of the story were really bogging me down. I think however that I have found a way through it so I'm hoping to get all the chapters out tonight but I'll post them as I finish them so people can enjoy them :)
> 
> This one got long (for me) and Blaine and Kurt aren't even in it! lol

Burt Hummel grumbles as he makes his way down the hall to the front door - more than annoyed by the continuous ringing of the doorbell. Well, to be honest, he’s ‘more than annoyed’ with life at the moment - the doorbell actually the least of the problems. 

He hasn’t seen his son in a year and a half and two months ago, not only did he lose his stepson, his son was taken captive by an entity Burt can’t figure out how to fight. Well, he found out rather quickly there was one thing he could do… 

What monster of a parent actually signs forms allowing their child to be tortured?

“I’m coming!” He hollers as he gets closer to the door and the doorbell is still sounding. He pulls open the door to reveal a handsome man with dark brown hair and a smile complete with what appears to be perfectly straight and white teeth on the other side but that’s all he gets to see before the man makes his way inside.

“Burt! Great to see you. You’re looking terrific.” The man says as he claps Burt on the arm as he passes and begins to take his shoes off, “Tonight is a great night!”

Burt, still standing with his hand on the open door, stares back at the man in disgruntled alarm, “Who the hell are you?” He asks.

The man stops in his removal of his second shoe and looks up at Burt with another smile, and did he just wink?

“Cooper Anderson.” The man, Cooper, says, “And let me tell you the last few months have not been easy but I did it.”

By this point in the conversation (though Burt’s not overly sure this constitutes an actual conversation) Carole has made her way down the hallway, wiping her hands on a dish towel and looking at the two men in confusion, “What’s going on?” She asks.

“Call the police.” Burt says, without looking away from Cooper.

Cooper straightens and quirks an eyebrow at Burt, “What good would calling the police do?” He asks.

Burt can feel his blood pressure rising, “Tell me right now why you’re in my house or the cops will be the least of your worries.”

Cooper looks back and forth between Burt and Carole before sighing and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, “I’ve got a way to get Blaine and Kurt out of Manutek. Duh!” He says, like Burt and Carole should know this information, “Now what is for dinner? It smells great!”

He makes his way further down the hall and out of sight, leaving Burt and Carole staring at each other, “Did he just say…?” Carole asks pointing after the man.

“I think he did.” Burt says, with furrowed eyebrows.

— — —

“Okay you need to back up for me here.” Burt says as he sits opposite Cooper in the dining room, “I don’t even know who you ARE and yet you come in here and tell me you have a way to get my son out of Manutek?”

Cooper nods, “Well, your son…and my brother.” He says with a shrug and more pieces of the puzzle fall into place for Burt.

“Anderson.” He says, making the connection that he failed to make in the hallway (though can he really be blamed for that?), “You’re Blaine’s brother.”

Cooper throws his arms out and winks, “The one and only.” He says.

Burt hums and scratches his forehead under his baseball hat, “You say you have a way to get Blaine and Kurt out of there? How?”  
Carole interrupts, bringing in plates piled with food. She lays one in front of Burt and one in front of Cooper, “Meatloaf.” She says.

Cooper hisses, “Eee that looks great but I’m going to be playing a role next month of a vegetarian and I’ve sworn off all meat until after filming.” He looks at Burt and Carole with a shrug, “Method acting.” He says.

Burt and Carole turn to each other with wide eyes, “O….kay.” Carole says, slowly, “Can I get you anything else?”

Cooper waves her off, “Thank you but I’m good.” He says and Carole nods before moving back in the direction of the doorway. Burt catches her hand before she leaves and brings it to his mouth in a kiss. She smiles and pats his shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. She’s back a moment later with her own plate and sits down at the table, “All right, where were you?” She asks.

“Cooper was just about to tell me how we’re getting the boys back.” Burt says and Cooper claps excitedly before leaning forward with his hands on the table with a serious expression.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on my baby brother since I left home.” He starts, “I may not be brother of the year but I wanted to make sure he was all right, our home life was never a…happy one, especially for Blaine.” Burt nods, “But then a little over a year ago, the guy I had keeping a look out told me Blaine had just…disappeared.”

“To L.A.” Burt supplies and Cooper nods.

“Colour me shocked to find out Blainers was in the same state as me! I thought about making contact but when I started keeping tabs on him again, I found out he was using a different name. Alarm bells started going off in my head and when I looked closer I realized what was really going on. 

“Now, I’ve always hated what my Dad does for a living. Not only is it completely horrible to treat people that way, he doesn’t realize what a gold mine these people could be to the entertainment industry! Personal assistants who could get you anything you need right away, location scouts who wouldn’t need transportation, camera people who…”

“Cooper.” Burt cuts him off.

Cooper shakes his head, “Right, sorry, tangent.” He says, looking anything but sorry, “I’ve been trying to find a way to stop my father for a long time but I doubled my efforts when I found out about Blaine. It’s taken me a year but I’ve finally done it.”

“And what is it that you’ve done?” Burt asks with exasperation.

Cooper smiles, “I know people. I’m connected. I know people in the government. Well, actually, I know people who know people in the government. Well, to be fair, I probably do know people in the government but sleeping with them doesn’t really count…”

“Cooper!” Carole and Burt say together and Cooper jolts.

“Right.” He says, “I got them to change the law deeming people like Blaine and Kurt threats to society!” He says with a giant smile. The words float between the trio as they sit in silence.

“So, what does that mean?” Carole asks, eventually.

“It means,” Cooper starts, “that people like Kurt and Blaine are now treated similar to those with addictions, like alcoholism for example.” Cooper says.

“And that’s better?” Burt asks. He’s very confused and wants very much to kick this man out of his house but if he in anyway can get his son back…

“Yes!” Cooper exclaims, “I’m going to need more than a year to change the laws any more than that but if they’re treated like addicts than THEY need to be the ones who admit themselves for treatment unless it is PROVEN they are a danger to society. And since Kurt and Blaine have never been a danger to society…” 

“Manutek has no right to hold them.” Burt concludes and Cooper claps again with a nod.

“I told you tonight is a great night.” He says, “Now, what do you say we go get those boys?”


	23. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one goes back in time a little bit, another story from Blaine and Kurt's time in Manutek. I know they're being saved in the last couple of chapters but I felt like we could use one more reminder of what they went through before the last chapter. Also...I kind of love when Blaine gets hurt (don't judge!)

“Blaine!” Kurt breaks into a run but is stopped from going any further than a few feet by large arms at his chest, “Let me go!” He snaps, eyes on the gurney in front of him and the boy lying on it. They’re a hallway apart but Kurt can see the other boy shifting restlessly where he lies and he’s sure he can hear Blaine groaning.

The arms holding him don’t go anywhere though and he doubles his fight to get away, to get to Blaine. He hasn’t seen the other boy in what feels like a long time. He can’t pinpoint exactly how long because time seems to move differently here, but he aches with the distance.

Kurt notices, out of his peripheral vision, both men holding him lift a hand to their ear, listening to something in their earpieces. After a moment they both shrug and their arms fall away from Kurt. 

Kurt could care less what the men were told, all he knows is he’s unrestricted now and sprints his way down to Blaine.

“Blaine!” He says again when he’s reached his boyfriend. Now that he’s closer, it’s obvious Blaine is in pain. He can’t seem to settle and groans and whimpers with almost every breath. Kurt scans his body for any signs of injury but doesn’t find any, “Blaine, what’s wrong?” He asks.

Blaine doesn’t answer, doesn’t give any sign that he’s even heard what Kurt said, instead he lifts his hands to either side of his head, presses against his temples and screams.

Kurt chokes on what he realizes is a sob. He can feel his heart racing, “Blaine, what’s wrong?” He yells in a panic. He becomes aware of the other men around him, standing and watching silently - seemingly oblivious to the struggles in front of them, “What’s wrong with him?” Kurt yells to the collective of four men.

The men look back and forth at each but none of them speak. Kurt’s about to start hitting things when another man rounds the corner ahead of them and begins to make his way toward them, “You!” Kurt practically snarls and he leaves Blaine’s side to stalk purposely toward Blaine’s father.

Frank Anderson pulls up short and suddenly the arms are back around Kurt’s chest. He fights them again, this time with even MORE effort, but soon realizes he’s no match and instead stares the elder Anderson down with dagger-filled eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kurt asks, so low and eerily calm.

Blaine’s father holds his hands out like you would to a cornered animal, “He’ll be fine.” He says, calmly, “We just tried something a little stronger today…”

At that, Kurt once again begins to fight the restraining arms around him and there’s frantic movement before all is still again, “You bastard!” Kurt yells, breath heaving from his efforts, “He…”

And it’s then that he realizes that Blaine is still there, lying behind them, whimpering softly as his breath pants. Kurt would love nothing more than to rip Frank Anderson’s arms off but he realizes two things. One - even with how mad he is, he still is no match for the guards and two - Blaine needs him.

He wrenches backwards out of the hold and the men let him, seemingly okay as long as he goes backwards and not forwards. Kurt moves back to Blaine, who is now lying still on the bed but looks no less in pain. He leans down so his mouth is right next to Blaine’s ear, wanting nothing more than to hold him but fearing he’ll only cause him more pain.

“Blaine.” He whispers and the other boy hums into his next hitching breath. Kurt takes that as confirmation that he’s listening, “I’m right here.” Kurt says, soothingly, taking a deep breath as Blaine turns slightly in his direction and reaches for him. Kurt feels tears fall as he links his fingers with Blaine’s. He doesn’t say anything more but slowly rubs his thumb along Blaine’s fingers as he lays his chin next to his boyfriend’s head.  
Kurt’s not sure if any of the men around them are still even there. He’s sure they are and he’s not sure how long he’s going to be allowed to stay with Blaine, but for now, he’s pretending like they don’t exist.

On his next inhale, Kurt catches a whiff of a smell that makes his eyebrows furrow slightly. Gingerbread. Like warm gingerbread cookies right out of the oven. 

Why would he be smelling gingerbread? He inhales with slightly more force and once again smells the gingerbread, only this time the gingerbread smells…burnt.

Kurt’s entire body tenses as he realizes what he must be smelling and if it weren’t for Blaine’s hand in his own, Kurt would be across the hallway tearing Frank Anderson in two…regardless of how many arms tried to stop him.


	24. Yoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it through all 24 Advent words (well 48 if you count the 24 I did for Life in A Year)! I am very happy :) Hope you enjoy!

“Smell that fresh air, Blainers?!” Cooper exclaims with a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine squints as the bright afternoon sun shines in his eyes and chuckles softly, “They did let us outside.” He says.

Blaine feels his left hand shake from its position in Kurt’s right hand and turns to his boyfriend who is smiling at him, “Totally not the same thing.” Kurt says, softly.

Blaine smiles back at Kurt and nods, “Yeah, you’re right.” He says as the pair make their way further away from the facility that was their prison for the past two months. Burt and Cooper walk behind them.

Kurt and Blaine make their way to the sidewalk and both stop at the same time, as if realizing at the same moment what is actually happening. They’re leaving, they don’t have to go back, they’re safe.

They turn and look at each other with the same breathless expressions, not sure what to do or say. Burt comes up behind Kurt and lays a hand gently on his shoulder, “Cooper and I will be in the car. Take all the time you need.” He whispers before gesturing for the older Anderson to follow him.

Cooper wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine, who rolls his eyes with a puff of a laugh, before following.

Kurt and Blaine turn to each other and Kurt reaches out to grab Blaine’s other hand, letting their joined hands hang between them, “We’re safe.” He says quietly, as if saying it louder will make it less true.

“We are.” Blaine answers, unbelievingly.

“We can go home. See our friends. Live our lives the way we want to live them. With our own names.” Kurt says.

Blaine nods, “All true.”

“We can…” Kurt starts but then stops himself as his eyes widen. He looks away from Blaine and Blaine can see his cheeks go pink with a blush.

“We can what?” Blaine asks, feeling a thrill go through him at the innocent expression.

Kurt shakes his head, “It’s silly. Just…a random thought popped into my head. But…it’s too much to share.”

Blaine lifts an eyebrow, “Kurt, we’ve just been through hell. I think we’re past the point of things being ‘too much to share’.” He says not unkindly.

Kurt presses his lips together before nodding and taking a deep breath, “We can…spend the rest of our lives together.” He whispers.

All the breath leaves Blaine’s body in a rush. He’s not sure what he was expecting to hear but that was not it. His heart picks up speed and his eyes widen.

Kurt’s shy expression changes to horror, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. It WAS too much.” He says, pulling a hand away from Blaine’s to cover his face as it burns a brighter red.

Blaine splutters but then recovers and reaches to pull Kurt’s hand away and back into his own, “Hey.” He admonishes softly, “You misread my reaction.” He says and Kurt looks at him guardedly, “That sounds…amazing.” He says and it’s Kurt’s turn to look breathless, smiling with all his teeth.

They’re quiet for a moment, just smiling at each other, before a car horn honks, startling them both, “If one of you is going to propose, get on with it!” Cooper yells, leaning out the car window in the parking lot, “Though really Kurt…do you really wanna yoke yourself to him for the rest of your life?” He pulls a face with a shrug.

Kurt and Blaine both roll their eyes as Burt pulls a smiling Cooper back into the car with an exasperated look on his face.   
Blaine turns to Kurt, “Do you think you could…” He lifts an eyebrow meaningfully, hoping Kurt knows what he means.

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully before gasping when he gets it. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. They’re quiet for another few seconds before Kurt opens his eyes and smiles with a nod.

Blaine smiles back before turning his head to the side without looking away from Kurt, “We’ll see you two at Kurt’s house!” He calls.

Kurt giggles before closing his eyes and inhaling again. This time the move causes the pair to teleport from their spot in front of Manutek to Kurt’s bedroom.

Blaine almost loses his footing when they arrive but Kurt’s hands keep him steady and the pair smile at each other when everything settles.

They both know that this is not the end of their ordeal. Their time running from and at Manutek has left both of them with mental scars that will take time and help to heal and Blaine with a physical twitch that may never go away. They know there is still a long way to go before they, and people like them, are accepted by society and that they may never see the day where they aren’t discriminated against…

But for now they have this moment, and whatever comes next - they’ll have each other.


End file.
